Lily of the Valley (Lila Vance)
Brief Description Lily of the Valley is the girlfriend of King Bee (Beezus Monroe) II and the younger sister of Jackson Vance. She is the cousin of Asaries and niece of Jack and Missy. She is the daughter of the Candesca, though that fact is unknown. She is an active member of the Omega Squad. Her friends include Udatos, Fantastica, Jasmine Lee, and most members of the Squad. Appearance Lila is about 5'10 with shoulder-length, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Powers Lila and her family have the ability to control plants; but this power comes with a side effect. Many years ago, one of Lila's great grandfathers saved the life of Eris, the Greek goddess of discord. Needless to say, Eris was a corrupted goddess. Lila's ancestor asked for immortality for himself and selected members of his family in return for having saved the life. This request was granted gladly, leaving him and his family unable to die. Since it was not requested for all family members, these powers skip a generation, meaning that every other generation must watch their parents grow old and die, and then watch their children. Still, it is inevitable that human bodies become incapable of supporting life. Eris had concocted a way around this, too. When the body becomes incapable of surviving, seeds contained in their heart are spread by the wind, and they wake up in a random destination. When Lila wakes up after death she wakes in her sixteen-year old body with few memories of the life she just lived (the age you are when you wake up is equal to the age you had the first time you died). These powers can fluctuate incredibly. Certain members of her family remember more of their lives than others. Some members are unaware of their powers of longevity, but others (like Lila) are. Family Lila has an older brother named Jackson. She also has a ten year-old son named Axel, the product of one her past lives. The rest of her family is gone with the rest of her memories. Story Death was very gentle with Lila Vance. Although she couldn't be taken, her seeds were blown to the safest place for her, Starcove, Maine. There, she met Beezus Monroe, and was immediately adopted into the Omega Squad. It took her a while to grow on him, but she eventually accepted his suggestion to become a couple. She and Beezus care for each other very much, and have a very strong love. They found Axel in a foster home in Maine. Lila was inexplicably drawn to him, and after a series of DNA tests, it was found that he was her son. The Omega Squad took him in at once, and he feels at home there. They know nothing about Axel's father, except a name they received from the foster care system, Finn O'Donnely. Lila, who is physically seventeen, makes a fairly awkward mother. Her confidence in herself on this topic is low. Axel spends a lot of time with the other members of the Squad, and they treat him like a perfect member. Very few of the Omega Squad operatives have living parents, so Axel fits right in. He isn't used to having a mother, but enjoys the concept, at least, when Lila isn't hovering over him like a helicopter. He calls Beezus 'dad,' and although they find that a little weird, they wouldn't discourage it. Lila's older brother, Jackson, is the only family she has left, besides her son. They don't create contact often. They do love one another, but Jackson's problems often get in the way. For more on Lila's and Jackson's relationship, click here. Beezus goes to extra lengths to keep Jackson and Lila apart, in fear that he will get her into danger or rub off on her or on Axel. While once scanning the area at Sunny Time Beach, she found a locket with her name on it, inscribed from a man named Finn. It is unknown who he is or what relationship they had. All that is known is the locket had the Omega symbol on it. She currently keeps it in her keepsake drawer, never showing another soul about it. Personality Lila is very calm, gentle, and patient, with a lot of thinking ability. She's basically Beezus's female counterpart, always present, and always of help to any members of the Squad. She's become a sort of mother character for Jasmine Lee, who looks up to her very much. Weaknesses Lila knows that she will die and wake without memories of Beezus; or her immortality will cause her to watch him grow old and die. She is horribly afraid of this. She's terrified of losing her life, only to regain it without any memories of those she loves. Beezus loves Lila and wants to protect her, although he knows he will not be able to. This causes some rocky spots in their relationship; and is Lila's main weakness.